1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating storage device, and more particularly to a technique effective in detecting of an abnormality such as off-track positioning, data protection or the like in an information storage device such as a magnetic disk unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-63-213176, there is disclosed a method in which an accelerometer is installed on a cabinet body or a base, a cover, a circuit substrate or the like of a device, so that a vibration or a shock from the outside of the device is detected thereby to suspend data recording, or so that reaction force against a seek driving force is detected thereby to feed back the reaction force to a control system.
Further, in JP-A-60-136972, a technique for performing state feedback control by installing an accelerometer on a head slider is disclosed. In JP-A-63-42073, a technique that an accelerometer is fitted to a carriage portion and state feedback is made in order to remove mechanical resonance of a pivot portion of a rotary carriage is disclosed. Further, in JP-A-2-226560, a technique that a sensor for detecting bending vibration of an arm portion and an actuator are provided so as to improve rigidity of the arm portion in point of control. Furthermore, in JP-A-3-76064 and JP-A-3-192585, an accelerometer is provided in the vicinity of a carriage or a head so as to constitute an analog minor loop in a sector servo system.